Dealing with Phlegm
by herecomesthesuntherain
Summary: Fleur has come to visit the Weasleys before she and Bill get married. How do Ginny, Fred and George deal with her? Set in sixth book time, before Harry gets to the Weasleys at the beginning.


Can you understand Fleur?

**A/N- this is just a ficlet that I decided to write about Ginny dealing with Fleur and Fred and George being, well, Fred and George. Okay, well, enjoy! or, in the words of Fleur Delacour, 'eenjoy!'**

"Ah, Geeny! I am just ever so pleezed zat you agreed to be a bridesmaid in ze wedding! My little seester, you know, Gabrielle? She eez so eexited to be meeting you." Fleur said to Ginny, who was busy trying to pack her Hogwarts bags. Ginny looked up at Fleur and smiled weakly, returning to her packing. Fleur, who didn't seem to realize that Ginny wanted to be left alone, went on. "I am theenking of dressing you and Gabrielle in pale gold, pink of course would clash 'orribly with your 'air, and blue would make Gabrielle look like she wanted to be a mermaid!" she gave out a tinkling laugh, which Ginny silently mocked when she turned to the doorway. "Ooh! Would you like to see ze seeting plans for ze guests?" Ginny gritted her teeth, restraining from hitting her sister in law to be. Fleur rushed off, probably to go get her seating plan. Fred and George came over to her from the door, grinning at her.

"Why, 'ello, Geeny! 'Ow are you eenjoying our little piece of Phlegm?" Fred said, doing a perfect imitation of Fleur.

"I can't stand her! She is so full of herself! Instead of, 'Geeny, would you like to see ze seeting plans for ze wedding?' why can't she say, 'Geeny, would you like to see ze back of my 'ead out ze door?'" Fred and George laughed while Ginny rolled her eyes. At that moment, Fleur walked back into the room, clutching a bunch of papers. Her silver eyes lit up when she saw Fred and George.

"Ooh! Fred, George! I am so glad you are 'ere! I 'ave been meening to talk to you." she said, and Ginny snickered under her breath. Fred and George gave her a death glare, but turned to listen to Fleur nonetheless. "What are you boys theenking of wearing to ze wedding?" she asked them. Fred strutted over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, my dear Fleur, I am ever so glad you asked that. You see, here's what me and George were thinking." He squatted to her height and looked from her eye level. "Togas." he smiled and waved his hand in front of their face, as though he could see the vision at that moment. Ginny let out a bark of laughter at Fred's words and Fleur's expression but managed to turn it into a coughing fit at the last second.

"Togas?" Fleur repeated, and Fred and George nodded with mock excitement.

"Yeah, we were thinking of a Greek gods theme. You know, everyone could wear togas and we could even transfigure Ron into one of those horses and get him a cart to haul you and Bill up the isle and everything!" Ginny was now on her bed, face down and rolling around to try to keep from laughing. Fluer narrowed her eyes at the twins; Fred who was nodding thoughtfully and George who had his hand on his chin and was silently agreeing with Fred's idea.

"I theenk not." she said sourly, and Fred truly looked hurt that she did not like his idea.

"Well," George said, sitting down on the bed and looking defeated. "If you have a better idea." Fleur nodded and said,

"Golden dress robes."

"Golden togas." Fred retorted.

"Golden dress robes."

"Golden toga robes!"

"What in ze world are toga robes? Never mind. Golden dress robes!!" Fleur said, getting annoyed.

"Purple dress robes."

"GOLDEN DRESS ROBES!" Fleur yelled as loud as her dainty voice would allow.

"Purple dress robes with a golden tie, final offer." George said, staring Fleur down. Fleur sighed, defeated.

"Oh, all right. Purple dress robes with a golden tie eet eez zen."

"Yeah, score!" Fred and George said, laughing and giving each other high fives. Fleur rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny.

"'Ow you put up with zem is beyond me, Geeny." Ginny smiled.

"Oh, I manage."

"But all zat matters eez zat Bill and I are geeting married, right? 'E is just so kind and thoughtful, I am so lucky to be 'aving 'im."

"Bill's a lucky guy, all right." Ginny said with apparent sarcasm that Fleur missed.

"'Ow do you do eet, Geeny?" Fleur sighed, sitting sown of the bed next to Ginny, avoiding the twins, who were now engaged in a wrestling match on the floor.

"Do what, Fleur?" Ginny asked exasperatedly, just wanting to get her packing finished, even though it was a week before the start of term.

"Deel with zem?" she replied, gesturing to Fred, who had his brother in a headlock and George, who was beating George over the head with a book he found on Ginny's floor.

"Oh, well. They have their pills and I bought them each a collar and a leash, I take them to therapy once a week and now we're just taking it one step at a time." Ginny said, though it wasn't true. Fleur laughed her light laugh again.

"Oh, Geeny, you are just too funny! I am so lucky to be 'aving such a 'eelarious seester een law! Oh, once Bill and I are married, I weel take you and Gabrielle shopping for matching outfits and geet your 'air done, oh! You weel look so adorable togezzer!" she gushed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Can't wait!" she said, with more sarcasm unnoticed by Fleur. Just then, a scream was heard from downstairs. It was Hermione, screaming,

"HARRY! Oh, my goodness, how are you?!?!"

"Ooh! 'Arry is 'ere? I must go see 'im!" Fleur bustled off to go see Harry. Ginny sighed and collapsed on her bed, glad to finally be alone (Fred and George had moved their wrestling match to their own bedroom). But even as she put the last of her books in her Hogwarts trunk, she could still hear Fleur's heavily accented voice coming up from the kitchen,

"'Arry! Eet 'as been too long!"


End file.
